


this could cause me harm

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, werewolf!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do you know what we howl for?</i> Lydia whispers into the curve of Allison's breast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could cause me harm

She bites her way into her mouth, sharp teeth and lips that  _take_. And all pretenses of  _just this once_  are gone. Lydia's claws scrape against her wrists, little knives against her veins. Her body weighs her down, sharp wild wolf-eyes boring into her. Lydia licks down her jaw, bites down her neck, scrapes her teeth against the whisper thin skin over her clavicle. Allison bows her body forward, bending so that their bodies are constantly touching. Lydia smirks into her skin.  
  
  
It's easy to say that Lydia is like the others, not just a wolf wearing her best friend's skin. But Lydia's different, the wolf growls behind her eyes constantly, the balance a razor edge. Lydia walks like the queen of the cursed and talks like she knows what you do not and looks like she is calculating your every move, just prey in her clutches.  
  
  
Lydia strips away Allison's dress, trailing sharp nails over willing skin.  _Do you know what we howl for?_  Lydia whispers into the curve of Allison's breast. Allison gasps as Lydia's mouth closes over her nipple.   
  
Lydia tucks her hand into Allison's underwear, curling fingers, and thrusting ruthlessly so that all Allison can feel is  _Lydia,Lydia, Lydia_  around and inside of her and everywhere.   
  
 _We howl so you know that we are coming, that we come to devour you._  Lydia says as she presses her thumb against Allison's clit and she feels herself tumbling over into the abyss.   
  
The last thing she sees is teeth and the eyes of a wolf.


End file.
